


Freaking Possesive

by AstralRosids



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstralRosids/pseuds/AstralRosids
Summary: Haechan and Doyoung agrees.Inspired by Yuta's latest piercing
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 11
Kudos: 65





	Freaking Possesive

**Author's Note:**

> Hello world! Hi there NCTzens :)  
> Thank you for taking time to read this fic  
> I am new to the fandom, new to this ship and new to AO3  
> I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors, incorrect spelling, inconsistencies and oocness.

" This looks familiar"

Peering over Jungwoo's shoulder,Doyoung sees a zoomed photo of Yuta's newest piercing on the younger's phone screen. The image was grainy but Doyoung could still make out the cross shape dangle.

_It is eerily familiar, he'd seen it somewhe-ooh. **Oh**. _

Mark had commented on it on the way home from one of their schedules.

"Cool ear ring hyung"

Jaehyun smirked and thanked the younger. Doyoung, who was walking behind Mark, didn't miss that knowing glint in Jaehyun's eyes nor that self satisfied smirk.

_Now it made perfect sense._

"Aha!"

On cue, Yuta enters the room followed by Jaehyun. Jungwoo jumps from his seat and rushes to the pair excited to share his discovery like the man who screamed euraka. Jaehyun sidesteps,keeping Jungwoo from coming close to Yuta and effectively invading Yuta's personal space.

Doyoung watches amazed at Jaehyun's ninja moves and Jungwoo's denseness. The younger hasn't noticed Jaehyun's annoyance had the proverb, 'sheep in wolf's clothing' been literal, Jungwoo would be wolf dinner, caught unaware by Jaehyun's charming smile.

"Possesive fucker"

Doyoung almost screams in fright. He glares his fiercest at the other occupant of the three seater couch. Haechan had been silent Doyoung forgot the normally vocal maknae was in the same room. Haechan glares back engaging the older in a staring match.

"It matches, how sweet."

Tom and Jerry breaks the stare game to look on the latest development. Yuta was red as a tomato. Jungwoo was clueless and Jaehyun was smug, arm around Yuta's waist.

"No shit dude."

For once Haechan and Doyoung shakes on it.Jung Jaehyun was one possessive fucker.

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it?  
> I welcome constructive criticism and suggestions, do be gentle though with this newbie haha. Thank you :)


End file.
